fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynné Utau/Biography
Official Bio ]]Rinne is a b-shot who born separately from her siblings, she born in Western. She's wielded the White Jade Dragon of Life and Light, Wavern. She revealed to be Rin Shirotama, she's the boss emperor of Sky Feder and a God Emperor. Its also revealed that her mother is the most popular idol, Raine Amou aka Queen Aika. Rinne also the one who wields the Heaven Sword, Heavenrend. History When she was still young, she is a inertia, timid and a naive girl. She was living her life enjoying it but until she was kidnapped by unknown gang and saw some horible scenes. She also knew her mother is the boss emperor after she saving her and died. For her mother place, she become her sucessor to become the new boss emperor of Sky Feder. She was trained under Genjuro Kazanari who is the one suggest Rinne to become the new leader and Raine's friends, while going abroad with Tsukasa who is her uncle. Rinne succesfully became the new Boss Emperor of Sky Feder in 6-years-old under the name of Rin Shirotama. Rinne met Millay after that, they get along well until Millay infrutrated and take the information about gangs which leads Rinne to a realization of Betrayed. Rinne developed a hatred towards Millay as a traitor, and those who are naive and trust so much in friendships, example Riki. Before she went abroad again, she make up with Riki what she said about him and Rinne trusts Riki very much now. Roles : B-Daman Firemerge EC001 : The First Beginning Rinne first appears to be a mysteries girl who leads Riki them who got lost in Chrome City, she disappears after that then appears briefly twice again at the stadium which made Riki curious about her. At the end of the story, she gives a comment , she said "Dra--gon huh? I hoped you all dragon wielders have prepared to the ''' tasks that will happened next in the future. We shall meet again."''' EC002 : Mysteries Girl, Rinne Utau Rinne once again appears and served as a Special Supporter in this chapter. She apologies to Riki about her sudden disappearance which made Riki keeps wondering about her. Rinne was asked by Riki that if she's a b-shot and she saked her head means no. Rinne was challenge by Riki's friends to test out her IQ about B-Daman which she answered all are correct. Just a few minutes, Rinne had to went back home after she had already finished her work as a Special Supporter which made Riki them kinda frustrated. Rinne said goodbye to Riki them. Rinne was talking to a man on the phone on the plane and the man warns her to do not let her guard down on them. She waves her hand to Rory who is outside the plane before departs the WBMA. EC003 : A new Black Dragon?! Meet the band, More-Than-True (Part1) Rinne made a cameo appearance in this chapter, she appears at the end of the story, and was told that some people challenged Ryukai and invited him to a Cross Fight Tournament. EC004 : Eh?! They're Siblings?! The Cross Fight Tournament (Part2) Rinne reappears in this chapter again, she appears as a "Cool teacher who knows alot about b-damans" by a worker's kid which interest Kamon them and surprise Riki them too which leave Kamon and Bakuga curious about "Whose Rinne?" She was later introduced by Riki to Kamon and the others, Aona also commented "How Cute!" she is. She was later invited by Aona to a party that night and someone came, is More-Than-True, Ryukai told how he worries about her and she apologies to her brother which surprised Riki them. They told them about themselves that they born separately and each took one of their parents' names. The Next day, she went to the stadium with Hiro and Shurato to cheered Ryukai. Before the last match starts, Rinne sensed something and leave the stadium for unknown reason. EC006 : The White Jade Dragon, White Wavern! Rinne revealed to be the one who wields the White Jade Dragon of Life and Light, she was asked for help from Himiko to learn more about the ruins in Chrome City and was asked by Gennosuke if he can have a look of her b-daman. Her behavior/personality change in this chapter. She revealed Riki them that her mother died 6 years ago and her father went missing after that. In this chapter also revealed that she has another brother and sister, brother named Ryuken and sister named Rimai. Both are popular models, sister is a well-known Japanese Traditional Dancer and brother is Chrome City representative athlete. She was challenged by Kamon to have a match with him, and she won. She later leave with a aura of a tsudere character which leave Riki them kinda uncomfortable. The next day, she and her siblings went to the airport said goodbye to Riki them before them depart, Ryuken and Rimai also tell Rinne they have to go to London for their photograph jobs which she replied she'll be fine. After her siblings gone, its time for Riki them to depart too, she said goodbye to Riki and also tell him that Next time they meet, there will a reason to them to fight, which Riki agreed without thinking of it. She later departs the airport before they do. EC007 : The Eleven Legendary Dragons Tales in Chrome City Rinne appears as Rin Shirotama made an off vocal appearance in this chapter. EC008 : Eh?! They're Enemies?! EC009 : A new Mysteries Enemy EC010 : BLACK DIAMOND EC011 : The Truth Revealed EC012 : RIN SHIROTAMA EC013 : A new Friend? or Enemy? Millay Shirley Appears EC014 : Millay and Rinne Clashed EC015 : Next Time! Rinne EC016 : Awaken! The White Dragon of Destruction EC017 : The WBMA is under attack?! EC018 : Sky Feder, The Boss of Western EC019 : Accept the Dragon Trials EC020 : Break through! Complete the Dragon Trials EC022 : Silent Attack of the Phantom EC023 : The Last GP Series Tournament, East GP EC024 : White Dragon Showdown! EC025 : Last Chance! Ixion made his last Strike! EC026 : Final Battle! Create Our Future Roles : Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries SV001 : SV002 : SV003 : SV004 : SV005 : SV006 : SV007 : SV009 : SV010 : SV011 : SV012 : SV013 : SV014 : SV015 : SV016 : SV017 : SV018 : SV019 : SV020 : SV021 : SV022 : Category:Biographies